


Two Words

by fandumbandflummery



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Bad Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mandalorian jokes are awful, Sexual Humor, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandumbandflummery/pseuds/fandumbandflummery
Summary: Walon has some...interesting body art.





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb. I got nothing else to say.

Kal’s long since past being a blushing virgin - if he ever really was - but even he has to admit that he’s more than a bit out of practice in the act of sex.

This admission was surprisingly easy to make, even to the likes of Walon Vau.

What is going to be harder to admit to himself later on is that it was this same Walon Vau who reawakened Kal’s previously dormant lust; to the point where begging to be - and getting - fucked into the mattress seemed like the best way to satisfy it.

But Kal can worry about that later, when afterglow and bone-tiredness aren’t making his brain so mushy.

Walon’s stretched out next to him on his stomach, half-asleep and completely naked on top of the sheets. Kal is in a similar state of undress, laying on his side, propped up on his elbow as he idly strokes the broad expanse of fine and muscular back displayed to him, occasionally letting his hand wander down to Walon’s surprisingly firm ass.

And then he notices it.

Two short words in Mando'a script, that he’d be forgiven for not having noticed earlier, but now which are frankly baffling to behold.

“Walon,” Kal says, quietly; letting his index finger trail lightly around the spot, “what’s this?”

Walon opens one eye and grins, rolling over and reaching for Kal. He presses his forehead to his own in a Keldabe kiss before indulging in a few real ones; and pulls Kal close, arms wrapping around his shoulders before trailing calloused fingers down to his sides.

“Kal'ika, I’m happy you asked,” he murmurs against Kal’s lips, lazily rolling his hips against Kal’s own; and he actually blushes when he feels that Walon is more than a little revved up for a second round. He blushes even harder when he feels his own body expressing the same interest.

“Er, you’re w-welcome?” he stutters, and Kal’s upper head is now fighting to get a grip on the situation before his lower one takes over. So he reluctantly disengages, and looks Walon in the eyes, gently holding his jaw, brushing his thumb under his kiss-swollen lower lip.

“But, seriously, what’s it mean? It just says ‘gar gai’ in the old script.”

“Don’t you get it, though?” his partner of the last few hours says, as he leans his face in close to Kal’s, nuzzling the side of his face before whispering into his ear.

“It’s so I could say that I have your name tattooed on my ass.”

~

Taun We is taking the more leisurely and less crowded route to the behavioral observation lab through the residential quarters, when the door to Skirata’s apartment suddenly opens, ejecting a completely naked Walon Vau into the hall before slamming shut and locking with a beep.

Evidently unfazed by his nudity and the stunned Kaminoan bearing sole witness to it, Walon merely gives a brief nod of acknowledgement in her direction, before purposefully striding down the hall to his own apartment, punching in his door code and vanishing inside.

Taun We shakes her head, before continuing on her way, a little more briskly now.

“Never mind what Sai and Se say about the behaviors of the product, we’re going to have to start running studies on the trainers at this rate”, she mutters.


End file.
